


Good big brothers make great parents

by Kibbles



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Wally West, Batfamily, Birdflash - Freeform, Flash/Nightwing - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Kid Flash/Robin - Freeform, M/M, Minor Angst, Not Beta Read, Omega!Dick Grayson, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbles/pseuds/Kibbles
Summary: Written for Omega!Dick week: Day 3 - "Maternal instinct"Dick Grayson is a good brother, he loves all of his siblings equally.





	Good big brothers make great parents

When it came to taking care of his little brothers and sisters, Dick was a complete natural.

 

    When Jason joined the family at the age of thirteen, things didn’t go too well between him and Dick. At the time, the older teen and Bruce were constantly arguing, and there were times when Jason wished the former Robin could vanish and never come back to the manor. While Jay grew up admiring Robin, he was quite disappointed to see that he was simply just another human being with a lot of anger under his sleeves instead of the happy go lucky character he was always pictured as in the media.  
The two never really spoke. They had the tendency to avoid one another and, when times came where they were stuck in the same room, they would opt not to interact.  
Things changed after the first time Dick saw Jason wear his Robin outfit. As he was about to shoot his grapple and join Batman on a different roof, Jason heard the low rumble of feet hitting the ground. The stranger that the Robin-in-training recognized as Nightwing stood to his right and looked just as surprised as he was. The two remained silent, staring at each other for a brief instant before hurriedly going back to their own business.  
Jason spent the next few days making up scenarios in his head; he pictured a furious Dick Grayson yelling at Bruce, smashing things in the Batcave and accusingly pointing a finger at him. From what Jason had understood, Dick had been fired from his Robin duties after revealing to someone that he was an Omega when he had promised Batman he would keep his cast a secret. Although being allowed to live in a home that took care of all his basic needs and being able to fight alongside The Batman, Jason couldn’t help but feel empathetic toward his predecessor. Admittedly, being an Omega was already hard enough and while Dick seemed a little scary, he never really went after Jason for taking his place.

 

Quite the contrary.

 

After that one night, Dick’s behaviour changed entirely around the younger Robin. Relaxed smiles and playful - yet annoying - hair ruffles replaced the tense shoulders and furrowed brows.  
Jason had been hesitant at first, thinking that the sudden affection could have been some trickery to get to Bruce through him, but the younger boy realized quickly that he couldn’t resist the Omega’s charms. When things weren’t going well with Bruce, he found himself standing in front of his brother’s door. Dick was always there to listen to Jason: when he was struggling with understanding Bruce when he was insecure with his abilities, and even when he needed to let out his enthusiasm as the patrol’s adrenaline went down.  
Wally, Dick’s mate, was also very welcoming and quite patient with him showing up without being announced – and most of the time by coming through the kitchen window rather than the front door. The three of them would spend evenings playing Mario Kart, eating junk food that was forbidden from Alfred’s kitchen and sleeping in a tangle of limbs on the couch.

 

    A couple of months after Jason’s death, Tim showed up at the manor. He was a brilliant boy who had managed to figure out Batman and the Robins’ identities all on his own. Dick grew attached to the new boy rather quickly, though he still mourned Jason for the coming years.  
Tim and Dick’s relationship was a little different, though. They had met a long time ago, back when Dick was still performing with his parents in the circus. At first, Tim acted around Dick like any other fans around their idols would: he was giddy, always babbled about Dick’s impressive move sets and if they were in a cartoon, Dick was sure Tim would have heart eyes almost every time they interacted.

It was cute, really, but also exhausting at times.

Wally would laugh at the view of his mate falling on the mattress face first and groaning just like he usually did after the annual Wayne interviews. But that didn’t stop him from enjoying hanging out with his newest brother; they made a pretty good team, especially for recon missions. Dick was probably the first of the family to learn about Tim’s dislike for school and his passion for skateboarding. They also had a little ritual every time they went patrolling together: the two brothers would sit down on the edge of one roof and eat a sweet dish while listening to the various sounds coming from the city. One time, Tim admitted that he always felt like he could confine himself to Dick; the older man can still remember the warmth that grew in his chest after hearing these words.

 

    Then there was Stephanie and Cassandra. The two girls quickly won over Dick’s heart for various reasons. Steph was a ball of energy; she often hid in the shadows and jumped on Dick to begin a playful game of wrestle. In many ways, her behaviour and playfulness reminded him of Wally.  
Meanwhile, Cass was relatively quiet. Not shy, just quiet. She and Dick enjoyed leaning against each other, a blanket covering them as they binge-watched shows and movies over the weekends. Wally would zoom around the small apartment, trying to entice them to go out but to no success. Sometimes, the Alpha would request Stephanie’s help, and on rare occasions, the two couch potatoes ended up giving in the temptation.

 

    Damian arrived shortly after and was by far the most difficult to win over. He was arrogant, insolent and overall aggressive with the whole family. It took Dick a lot of work to win him over, but once he managed to break the walls around the ten-year-old, he knew all his efforts had been worth it. It turned out that Damian never had a normal childhood; he was raised to think he was the best at everything. He presented as an Alpha earlier than most and had been taught to despise anyone that wasn’t one. That didn’t prevent him from hating other Alphas, however, and Wally found himself having a hard time hanging around the youngest of the “Batfamily.” Just like all the others, Damian would randomly show up to their home. Wally lost count of how many times he found the brat sipping tea at their dining table while Dick was still asleep in bed. There was almost a silent rivalry between the two; it was always about who would get most of Dick’s attention and affection.  
With so many different younger siblings, it was no doubt that Dick was going to be a fantastic parent to his and Wally’s unborn child. Even Duke, who had only just recently joined the family, could see that the omega had a strong maternal instinct.

 

Dick was like the glue that kept the pieces from falling apart, and when Dick lost Wally for nearly five years, they made sure to be here for him.


End file.
